


Love in five angles

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In this world everyone's got an opinion about you & me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in five angles

Yunho’s friends call it puppy love.

They invite him out to a 24 hour coffee shop at some godforsaken time of the night and Changmin tags along, naturally, he was at Yunho’s place anyway, no big deal. Yunho’s friends like him anyway – Changmin’s a sweetheart, and they take equal pleasure in teasing and spoiling him.

The two of them sit together on the squashy couch as everyone passes their drinks and desserts around, and Changmin takes discreet sips from Yunho’s strawberry shake when he thinks nobody’s watching him. His hand drops to the space between them as he chats with SoJin noona, eyes wide and interested in whatever she's saying.

Yunho casually reaches across under cover of the table and threads their fingers together, then lifts their entwined hands and tucks them into the pocket of his oversized hoodie.

Changmin’s cheeks go pink. They don’t look at each other, absorbed in their respective conversations, but Changmin’s fingers twitch against his palm and Yunho bites back a smile.

Hojun rolls his eyes at him. “Reign it in,” he says.

“Be more jealous,” Yunho sticks his tongue out at him, his thumb stroking the curve of Changmin’s hand. His skin is so soft, like silk under Yunho’s callused palms.

“Anyone could walk through the doors and see you getting cozy,” Hojun points out.

“Like I care,” Yunho scoffs, but his eyes dart towards the door. Hojun sees and laughs, taking pity on him.

“Relax, Woojoo already asked the owner not to let anyone else in. I’m just teasing you.”

Yunho mutters something under his breath that sounds distinctly like a curse in dialect. Hojun kicks him under the table.

The night wears on and somehow the sweltering heat just increases. Someone turns the air con up and Changmin shivers – he’s forgotten to bring a jacket. 

Yunho untangles their hands, unzips his hoodie and pulls the side around Changmin. 

Changmin makes a surprised sound and freezes up, then scoots closer and melts into his side. His head finds Yunho’s shoulder and Yunho smiles down at him.

“Better?” he asks, folding the sides of his hoodie back in with Changmin inside.

Changmin makes a muffled sound. His eyes flutter and he hides a yawn behind his hand.

“Tired?” Yunho whispers. 

“I’m okay,” Changmin mumbles, and dozes off on Yunho’s shoulder five minutes later.

Puppy love, Yunho’s friends call it, and hide smiles behind their hands.

\- - -

Their manager calls it dangerous.

Don’t look so close in public, he says. Remember what happened last time, he says, and Yunho can’t really argue with that.

It doesn’t stop him from fuming silently when he sees Changmin being open and loving with other people, people whose every interaction with him won’t be analysed and underpinned with implication. 

They argue in their dressing room, quietly at first. Changmin calls him an annoying control freak and kicks his side, and Yunho shoves back and then they’re tussling like a pair of children until their bodyguard wades in and pulls them apart.

Everyone’s staring.

“He started it,” Changmin says immediately. Their manager Kyungjae scowls at him.

“Are you _five_? Act professional,” he hisses.

“Why doesn’t he,” Yunho grumbles. Bodyguard hyung’s got him by the scruff of his neck and he’s almost dangling off the ground. They shake themselves out of his grip and glare daggers at each other until Kyungjae sighs and tells them it’s time to go.

He drives in silence, acutely aware of the silence from the back seats. Yunho says something, a soft murmur of sound, and Changmin replies in muted tones.

A few minutes later the slick sound of a kiss and a muffled moan break the quiet. Kyungjae glances in the rearview mirror – Yunho has Changmin pressed back against the door and is sucking a bruise onto his neck. Changmin’s hands tangle in his hair, his expression infused with pleasure and pain.

 _Dangerous_ , their manager thinks, and makes a mental note to get the windows tinted a darker shade. 

\- - -

Kyuhyun calls him sick in the head.

“He hasn’t called. Why hasn’t he called?” Changmin scowls at his phone like it’s personally offended him.

“It hasn’t even been 24 hours you weirdo,” Kyuhyun knocks back his beer and throws the empty can at his head. 

“Ow! You asshole – ” Changmin grapples for him, but Kyuhyun dodges with a laugh. Changmin sighs and deflates across the length of his couch.

“He’s avoiding me. I never should have – shit, I’m an idiot – ”

“Are you ever going to tell me what you did?” Kyuhyun demands.

“Me too,” Minho sticks his head out of the kitchen. He lost all three rounds of StarCraft earlier and was stuck making dinner as punishment.

Changmin groans and rolls over to bury his face in a cushion.

“Mmgryip,” he says. 

Kyuhyun sits on him. “Use your words,” he says.

Changmin lifts his head. “I kissed him okay!” he growls. 

Kyuhyun blinks. “Like – friendly haha I love you like a brother kiss?” he ventures.

“No it wasn’t a fucking friendly I love you like a brother kiss. It was a I need you now fuck me against the wall kiss. There was tongue.” 

Changmin crushes the cushion under his hands. He can still taste it, Yunho’s mouth under his, the smell of his arousal and the clutch of his hands. He feels Kyuhyun get off him and buries his face in his arms.

Minho hangs out of the kitchen, eyes wide. “And then what?”

“And then I – um, left,” Changmin mumbles.

Kyuhyun smacks the back of his head. “Are you demented? Why would you _leave?_ ”

Changmin sits up with a growl. “I don’t know okay! I panicked!”

Kyuhyun mutters something that sounds like ‘fucking idiot’ and heads for the kitchen. 

Minho is looking at him with very round eyes. “Hyung, you’re an idiot,” he says solemnly.

Changmin throws a cushion at his head. 

There are a few minutes of silence, then his phone rings. Changmin lunges for it – it’s Yunho.

“Hello?” he says breathlessly as Kyuhyun and Minho crowd around him. Kyuhyun makes frantic gestures that make no fucking sense and Changmin tries to ignore him.

“Changminnie. Can we talk?” Yunho says softly.

“Y-yeah. Absolutely. We’re talking right now.” 

“Can we talk without Kyuhyun and Minho listening in?” 

Changmin almost chokes, then shoves the other two aside and barricades himself in Kyuhyun’s room.

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s talk.”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at his closed door. 

“Sick in the head,” he informs Minho, and takes over making dinner.

\- - -

The cameras call it fanservice.

“Stand closer to each other,” the photographer directs, and they shuffle together until there’s no space left. Changmin’s mouth twists in a grimace and Yunho tries to bite back a laugh.

“You don’t have to look so uncomfortable,” he says.

“You’d be uncomfortable too if I kept standing on your foot.”

“Oh?” Yunho looks down, then steps off Changmin’s foot with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”

“This is the fourth time,” Changmin growls.

“Is it?” Yunho asks cheerfully.

“I’m going to kill you Jung,” Changmin grabs Yunho’s collar, camera forgotten, and shakes him. Yunho laughs.

“That’s great, hold that pose!” the photographer calls. 

Changmin glares at him. “See, this is how I become the bad guy. You’re working my last nerve – ”

“Cheer up Changminnie!” Yunho twinkles at him, shameless to a fault. 

Changmin deflates, exhausted in the face of Yunho’s unending enthusiasm for bugging him. 

“You – ”

Yunho’s expression softens. “I’m sorry for being clumsy. I love you Changminnie,” he whispers.

Changmin’s ears go bright red. He meets Yunho’s eye.

That’s the image the camera captures for the cover shot.

\- - -

Yunho calls him his sweet sugar snuggle bunny.

Changmin gives him a disgusted look. “Gross.”

Yunho clasps his arms around his waist and nuzzles into the back of his neck, making stupid snuffling noises. What’s stupid is how cute they are.

“I’m cooking,” Changmin says, refusing to be swayed. He is a man, not a ridiculous melting puddle of nerve endings.

“You smell good, I’d rather eat you,” Yunho giggles, face buried in Changmin’s neck.

Changmin jerks. “Did you just _lick_ me?” he asks.

Yunho grins at him. “Did you like it?”

“I – ” Changmin flounders. Yunho’s fingers slip under his shirt and settle on his stomach. “That’s gross. You’re gross.”

“Grossly in love,” Yunho sing-songs, pressing up against him. Changmin gasps – Yunho is hard, and his hips make obscene little thrusts against his ass. 

“Hyu. . .nnnng,” Changmin's protest morphs into a moan. He presses back, one hand fluttering down to clutch Yunho’s forearm.

“Baby,” Yunho breathes, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Yunho calls him all manner of ridiculous pet names. 

When Changmin wakes in the morning rumpled and sticky with satisfaction they’re the only ones that matter.


End file.
